The Longest Week
by GhostDog401
Summary: He's at Torchwood when he gets the call. The call that makes his world crumble and fall apart around him. "Doctor, there's been an accident. Rose was involved." 10.2/Rose


**The Longest Week  
Characters: Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor Clone or Handy :P**  
**Pairings:** **Rose Tyler/Handy**  
**Note: Based off of The Longest Week AU gif set by noyouplum. tumblr. com (go check out her AU gifs they're brillant)**

**Day 1**

He's at Torchwood when he gets the call. The call that makes his world crumble and fall apart around him.

"Doctor, there's been an accident. Rose was involved."

His heart clenches and the phone drops from his hand, as the words enter his ear.

"Doctor? Doctor are you there? Are you alright?" He can hear Jackie's panicked voice, coming from the phone, but it's distant and it barely registers.

Rose, his Rose, was hurt, and he hadn't been there to help her. Why hadn't he been there?

"Doctor? Doctor please, pick the phone back up," Jackie was begging him and he snapped out of his thoughts, because Jackie never begged.

So shakily he picked up the phone, "where is she now?" He asked, his voice trembling.

And he listens as Jackie rambles off the hospital directions and then he's gone, flying out the door and to his car in moments. He speeds the whole way there.

When he arrives they won't let him in to see her.

"Only family is allowed, sir," the tell him and no matter how loudly he screams, they won't let him past.

He tries to explain, tries to get them to realize that she's his Rose and that he needs to see her, but it doesn't work and he's forced to sit outside, alone.

He vaguely wonders where Jackie is, or Pete, or even little two year Tony, but mostly his thoughts are on Rose.

Jackie finds him outside hours later and after a fight with the hospital workers is able to get him in to see Rose. He almost wishes he had stayed outside, because when he sees her, she's hooked up to machines and the beeping of her heart is just a bit too and her breathes are ragged around the feeding tube in her mouth and he cries.

Cries hard and cries like he's never cried before, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly, because he needs her and she can't leave.

**Day 2**

"Doctor, you need to rest," Jackie's voice is soft and motherly.

"I'll rest when I know she's okay," he replies, his voice is hard and cold.

"Doctor, you haven't slept or eaten in almost twenty four hours, it's not healthy."

"I'll be fine."

"Doctor, please," and there it is again, Jackie begging and this causes him to look up and he sees how tired she is and he sees the tears that cling to her face and he looks down again, because it hurts.

"It hurts Jackie," he tells her, grasping Rose's hand. "It hurts so much."

"I know love," Jackie tells him. "But she'll be okay."

"But what if she isn't?" His voice cracks and he doesn't know what to do. "What if she doesn't get better? What if she dies? What if I end up alone again? Jackie I don't want to be alone again."

And he can feel Jackie's arms wrap around him and pull him into a tight hug, "there's nothing you could've done, love." She whispers softly, "and there's nothing we can do now except wait."

"But I should be able to do something," he tells her, still clutching to Rose's hand. "I should've been there."

And Jackie doesn't say anything, and he watches as she takes the chair across from him and clutches to Rose's other hand and that's when he realizes that he isn't the only one scared of losing Rose.

**Day 3**

When he does finally sleep, he dreams, dreams that's she's okay and that she's laughing with him like she should be.

He dreams of Bad Wolves and a yellow and pink girl.

He dreams of adventures in the TARDIS and the laughing and the joy.

He dreams of her kisses and hugs, of her friendly punches and scoffs of amusement.

And then he wakes up and it's over and he's back.

Back in the white room, with the beeping machines and bright lights and he remembers that his yellow and pink girl is lying in the hospital bed in front of him and he cries.

Sobbing into the bed sheets, and screaming his pain to the universe, because even here it won't cut him some slack and he's so close to losing everything. So close to losing what he had finally found, and he didn't know what to do.

**Day 4**

On the fourth day he finally leaves her room, leaving her with a soft kiss on the forehead and a promise that he would return. A promise she doesn't respond to nor hear.

He doesn't want to go, but as the nurses and doctors rush him out of the room he doesn't get a choice.

He walks slowly down the halls and through doors, before he can't anymore and he leans back against one and closes his eyes.

He's run out of tears ages ago, but they still want to fall, because it's his Rose and she's hurt and he can't help her.

He closes his eyes and this time images of Daleks and Cybermen flash before him and he gasps opening them again, but the memories are fresh now and he squeezes his eyes tightly shut and grabs his head, trying to force them away, but they're still there.

Bad Wolf Bays and words that he never got to say.

Voids and worlds that trap his Rose away from him.

The emptiness and sadness that follows as he tries to move on, but can't.

And he sinks to the floor, because he can't go through that again, he can't lose her again and if he does lose her, he'll go mad and he'll become something monstrous and deadly and he doesn't want that to happen.

It's almost midnight by the time he enters Rose's room again, but when he does he doesn't look at Jackie or Pete. He even ignores little Tony who desperately tries to climb up onto his lap as he sits in his chair and wishes for his Rose to wake up.

**Day 5**

The fifth day was the worse day, the fifth day was the day her heart stopped beating and he panicked and screamed as machines beeping and hollered alerting doctors of what was happening.

He fought and screamed as they pushed him out the door, trying desperately to explain to them that he had to stay, that he'd promised he'd stay with her, but they wouldn't listen and no matter how much he pleaded they wouldn't let him back inside.

And so he gave up banging on the door and sank into the plastic chairs alongside the wall.

Pressing his hands into his eyes and trying to bloke out the doctors on the other side of the door as they yell out clear and try to resurrect his pink and yellow girl. As they try to bring back his Rose.

This time she's laughing when he sees her behind his eye lids and there are no monsters or danger. It's just her. Laughing and smiling and promising forever and he smiles slightly, before he remembers that forever isn't going to happen, because his Rose is dead.

And he cries, until the Doctor comes out and explains softly that they'd gotten her heart to beat again, and remarks that his Rose is a fighter and all the Doctor can say is,

"I know."

**Day 6**

Her breathing has evened out and her heart is beating fine by the time day six has rolled around, but he still waits, even muscle tense and ready to scream for help if something happens again.

But it doesn't and he's glad.

**Day 7**

Day seven is the day she wakes up, and he isn't there to see it. He blames Jackie, who had insisted on him walking around, and he's avoiding an angry doctor (he had only wanted to make a sonic out of old medical equipment, why couldn't the man understand that?) when he hears the news.

And he runs the whole way there, dodging nurses, doctors, and patients as he flies through the air, with only one thought in his mind.

His Rose was better, his Rose was okay, but as he reaches the door he hesitates, because what if this is a dream again. What if it isn't real, and he's scared, scared to open the door and see his Rose, but he does.

He turns the knob and looks at her and she sits up staring at him and he doesn't know what to do, because she had died and he had watched, and he hadn't been able to help and he can't process that's she's okay and that she's in front of him.

"Doctor?" Her voice fills his ears, but he can't really hear it because his mind is still reeling and he doesn't know what to do. "Doctor are you alright?"

And he's gone, before he can even register what he's doing he's flying out the room and running away from everything, because that's what he does when he doesn't know what to do.

It's Pete who finds him, curled up tightly in a supplies cupboard.

"Mind if I join you Doctor?" The man asks, the Doctor doesn't reply, but he can hear Pete turn over a bucket to sit on.

And for a long time there's silence, until Pete talks again.

"She's asking for you, you know. She wants to know where her Doctor is, and she wants to know if he's okay," Pete snorts. "Just woke up after seven days and she's worried about you."

The Doctor doesn't say anything, but he does look up, his eyes tear filled and tired.

"But I think that's the way your relationship with her works. You worry about her and she worries about you, but you two never worry about yourselves, it's just the way things are," another beat of silence and when Pete realizes that the Doctor still isn't going to talk, he continues. "She would've run after you, if it wasn't for Jackie. Would've just hopped out of that hospital bed and bolted, and I have the feeling that you would've done the same if you were in her place."

"In a heartbeat," The Doctor replies and Pete smiles.

"I thought so, but you know what else, I think that if Rose was in your position and you in hers, she'd go to see you," Pete stands and steps towards the door. "Just something to think about." And as he walks away the Doctor follows.

When they get to the door they can hear Rose arguing with Jackie.

"I don't care if I've been out for seven days, somethings wrong with him and I need to see him!"

"Well you're just going to have to wait for Mr. Sunshine to get here, because you are not leaving this room!"

Then Tony's cries fill the air.

"Oh great look what you did!"

"Me? There is no way that was me, if you had just let me leave—"

"You would've fainted in the hallways I'm sure!"

"Mum, I would've been fine."

Pete enters first, breaking into the conversation, "Don't worry ladies, we can compromise." He steps forward and Rose watches as the Doctor steps in behind him and she gasps.

His eyes are hallow and his cheeks are lined with dried tears, his hair is messier than it should be and he looks like he hasn't had anything to eat in seven days. That's when she realizes he probably hadn't.

Then she's in a hug, and she can feel him shaking.

"You almost left me," he says and his voice is cracking and she almost cries.

"I'd never leave you," she tells him. "I promised forever." And even though her body aches, she still reaches up and hugs him back tightly. "I'm never going to leave you."

And the Doctor's fears melt away, because he believes her.

**Tada! :D**

**I'm still trying to figure out the Doctor's personality so I'm sorry if it seems OOC  
****So if you have any advice for me that would be great :D  
**

**Please Review**


End file.
